Sonny with a Chance of Romance
by Mumbo Sauce
Summary: Chad asks Sonny on a date. What will happen if she say yes. Will Chad and Sonny finally get together? Read to find out. Channy!
1. Weak

Sonny With a Chance of Romance

Weak

I'm not really good at writing fan fiction but I think it will help me better my writing skills. So please review, both positive and negative. I want real and honest criticism. Im a big girl, I can take it, = ) (BTW supercilious means arrogant!!)

SWV- Weak

I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak,

I lose all control and something over me.

In a daze your loves amazing its not a phase

I want you to stay with me, by my side

I swallow my pride, your love is sweet

It knocks me right off of my feet

I can't explain why your loving makes me weak

Sonny snuck in the back of the MacKensie Falls set as she did every week and watched Chad shoot next weeks episodes. She hated to admit it but Chad was a good actor. He was always on cue and acting seemed to come natural to him. Sonny loved how his blue eyes shined in the light. She loved the way his clothes fit on him, and she loved the slick grin he always gave him. More importantly, she HATED how much she loved him.

"Nice view Munroe, but it looks better on TV." Chad said from behind her. He had a slight smirk because she caught him watching him.

""I wasn't watching your show. I was looking for my contact" Sunny began feeling around on the floor pretending to be looking for her contact."

"Sure you were. I think you were trying to get a look at CDC" he responded arrogantly with his grin still planted on his face.

"Well you're wrong" Sunny got up to walk away. She was so embarrassed. How could she allow her self to caught? She could never EVER let Chad know she had feelings for him other than hate.

"It's okay Sonny. I'm used to it. All girls want some of Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Well this one doesn't okay. "She lied. Sunny hated lying, but there was NO WAY she was telling him the truth.

"Prove it" Chad challenged.

"How" Sonny knew she should walk away but she wanted to hear what Chad had to say. She was almost 100% sure it would be something cocky or arrogant.

"Go on a date with me" he suggested.

"WHAT? NO!" she objected. It wasn't that she didn't want to go; it just seemed like a trap. He was probably punking her or something.

"Come on. One date. If you don't have a good time I'll leave you alone."

"Maybe."

"Maybe as in I'll think about it or maybe as in no?"

"Maybe as in maybe"

After leaving Chad, Sunny ran straight to her dressing room and began to sing and dance. Chad Dylan Cooper asked her on a date. She always had feelings for him but never knew he had feelings for her too.

"What are you so happy about?" Tawni asked not really caring.

"I'm not happy?" Sunny sat down in front of her mirror trying to calm herself down.

Tawni stopped looking at herself in the mirror and looked at Sonny for the first time since she walked in. "Oh really." Tawni looked over at Sunny who was now humming and brushing it.

"Okay Sonny, you have my full attention. Now spill the beans." Tawni asked, more demanding than asking.

Sunny spun around unable to hold it in any longer. "Chad asked me out!" Sonny giggled.

"Oh that's GREAT. SO what did you say" Tawni was shockingly interested.

"I said maybe."

"Maybe?" Tawni shrieked. "Chad Dylan Cooper asked you out and said maybe. Are you crazy?" Tawni shook Sonny by her shoulders.

"No. But I'm dizzy."

Tawni let Sunny's shoulders go and began to push her out of the door. "You're going to go over there and tell Chad yes. NOW!"

Just as they got to the door a deliveryman walked up to the door with an edible flower fruit basket in his hand. "Are those for me?" Tawni shrieked.

He looked at the tag. "Are you Sunny Munroe?" the husky deliveryman asked. Tawni's face dropped to the floor.

"That's me" Sunny responded happily. The deliveryman handed her the basket and left.

Sonny read the tag and so that they were from Chad. "I can't believe Chad sent me this"

"I can't believe they weren't for me" Tawni responded sadly. "Well what does the card say?" Tawni asked grabbing a strawberry and popping it in her mouth.

"Can't wait for our date tonight. Dress causally, Chad Dylan Cooper. PS. you so want me." Sonny read aloud. She rolled her eyes at the last part.

"I can't let you go on a date with Chad dressed like that" Tawny pointed at Sonny's outfit. "I'll find you something hot" Tawni happily ran out the door heading for the mall.

"It's laundry day!" Sonny yelled out after Tawni.

Sonny decided to go find Chad. She found him in his dressing room staring at himself in the mirror. Typical she thought to her self. ""I always knew you were deep," Sonny said walking into the dressing room.

"I'm guessing you got my note?" Chad walked over and stood directly in front of Sonny. He was so close she could smell his cologne. It smelled so good on him. She tried hard not to stare into his dreamy blue eyes.

"Yes I did. I never agreed I would go."

"Sonny you cant resist me. Its like moving mountains"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Chad I'm not going."

"Your going. But not dressed like that." Chad walked to the door to go film the next scene for MacKensie Falls."

"It's laundry day" she whined.

"I'll see you at 8?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Chad walked away leaving Sonny standing alone and speechless. She had gone over to tell Chad that she wasn't going and somehow she ending up telling him she would go. Why was she so weak for him? Sunny went back to the dressing room and lay on the couch. She grabbed her ipod and put SWV's hit song weak on repeat. What was it about Chad that made him so irresistible? He was arrogant, and selfish and a jerk. But for some reason her heart always raced when she was near him.

Two hours later

"I'm back" Tawni yelled waking Sonny up. She had fallen asleep thinking about Chad. Tawni dropped two shopping bags on Sonny. "Hurry go try this on."

Sonny grabbed the bags and went into the bathroom to try on the clothes. When she stepped out of the bathroom Tawni looked at her with a satisfied look on her face. She had done a good job. Sonny had on a purple sleeveless top, tight skinny jeans and a pair of converses. It was simple for Tawni's style, but it was right up Sunny's alley.

"Thank you!" Sonny ran over and hugged Tawni. Tawni didn't really like Sonny's affection but Sonny was beginning to grow on her. Tawni hugged her back. "I got this especially for you" Tawni reached in another bag and pulled out her favorite Coco Mocha lip-gloss.

As Sonny was applying her lip-gloss Chad showed up to the door with flowers in his hand.

"Now these have to be for me." Tawni waked over to Chad.

"Actually they're for Sonny"

Tawni grabbed the flowers from Chad. "Not any more"

Chad was about to comment but turned to Sonny. She looked amazing. He make-up was on point and her hair looked great. Chad was happy he had finally asked her out. He wanted to for a long time, but for some reason Sonny made him nervous. "Wow Chad, you look great."

"I know" he gave her his slick grin. She frowned at him. "You don't look bad yourself."

They walked down to Chad's convertible, which was parked in front of the studio. "So where are we going?" Sonny asked excited.

'First the movies, and then dinner"

"Sound fun"

They made small talk on the way to the movies. They began to really get to know each other. They had such a big rivalry at work they didn't know as much about each other as they wanted to. Every little thing Chad said intrigued Sonny "To her surprise, Chad had feelings and a personality. She felt so much better about having a crush on him. When they got to the movies Chad bought her popcorn, nachos, soda, and candy. She felt so special. She was seeing a side of Chad that she never thought existed.

When they left the movies a swarm pr paparazzi surrounded them. Chad was used to it, but Sonny felt overwhelmed. Chad are you dating Sonny? What happened to Portlyn? Are you two happy together? How long have you been dating? The paparazzi sprung questions at them.

Chad led Sonny to his car and sped off. Of course the paparazzi followed them trying to get their questions answered. Chad drove around the city trying to lose them. By the time he lost them they were across town and had missed their reservation. Sonny suggested that they eat at the diner that she saw. It was a nice cozy diner. An older lady named Ms. Rose owned it.

After ordering their food and eating they stayed and had a long talk. They were opening up to each other like never before.

"Chad I had fun tonight. You are fun to be with. I always thought you were just supercilious, but you're a cool person.

"Did Sonny Munroe call me cool? You're getting soft Munroe."

"So are you Chad Dylan Cooper. You haven't said anything arrogant all night"

Chad smiled at her. For once it was a cocky smile. It was a real smile. "So will you go out with me again Sonny Munroe?'

"Yes I will Chad Dylan Cooper"

It was so late Sonny fell asleep on the ride home. Chad woke her up when her arrived at her house. He walked her up to her door and gave her a hug. "Good night Sonny" He ended the night with a soft and passionate kiss.

Sonny tried to tiptoe in the apartment she shared with Tawni so that Tawni wouldn't hear her come in. "Sonny Munroe, do you know what time it is? It's after midnight" Tawni bellowed in a motherly town.

"Sorry Mom"

"So tell me what happened? Did he kiss you?" Tawni asked excidelty.


	2. I Like It

I

I got my first review !!yay !! Thank you XxYellowRibbonxX.. I was going to leave the story at one chapter but you inspired me to right another chapter. So here it is.!! This isnt particularly my favorite chapter, but its an important chapter for the future story line. Enjoy!

I like it By: Sammie

I like the way you look at me

I like the time we spend baby

I like what we have grown to be

I like it girl, don you know I like it

1 month later

Chad and Sonny were inseparable. Chad dropped his "playa" image and starting dating Sonny exclusively. It wasn't easy ay first. The paparazzi were always following them, not to mention that the cast of MacKensie Falls, Nico and Grady were angry with them. Nico and Grady realized that Sonny was their friend whether she dated Chad or not. Chad had to remind the MacKensie Falls crew that without him there would be no MacKensie Falls. They forgave him quickly. Portlyn on the other hand was still very upset. Why couldn't Chad see that she loved him?

Portlyn sat at a table in the cafeteria looking at an issue of Teen Weekly. On the front cover was Chad and Sonny at the beach. There were several articles and pictures of the two inside. Portlyn was extremely jealous. She knew Chad first and had a crush on him before he even knew Sonny.

"Hey Portlyn" Chad sat at the table with Portlyn. She rolled her eyes at the sight of him. He hadn't had lunch with her since he and Sonny started dating. He sat with the So Random losers everyday.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked sensing her attitude.

"Where's Sonny?" Portlyn asked sarcastically.

"She had a girls day with Tawni" Chad took a bite out of his sandwich.

She wanted to yell at him and tell him how much he hated him but she took one look into his alluring eyes and melted. She wanted Chad to know how much she liked him but she always froze up when she was about to tell him. "Chad, we don't hang out any more. Before you started dating, we always hung out, but now I hardly see you." She blurted out not wanting to seem clingy.

"Sure we do. I see you everyday"

"Yeah when we're working. But we're friends right, we should really hang out like we used to it"

"Okay. Sonny's going to be gone all night so maybe we can go see a movie tonight"

Portlyn didn't like the fact that he was just going because Sonny would be out all night but it was a start. She vowed that Chad Dylan Cooper would be hers. She didn't care if Sonny got hurt in the process as long as she ended up with the prize. Chad

(At the movies)

Tawni and Sonny were at the concession stand getting popcorn when they began to bright flashes and lights. Sonny was beginning to get used to the paparazzi following her. She looked around for them but they weren't taking pictures of her. They were taking pictures of Chad. With Portlyn. Chad are you dating Portlyn now? What happened to Sonny? Were you dating both girls at the same time?

Chad didn't realize that taking Portlyn out would cause such a scene. All eyes were on them as they walked together. One set of eyes in particular caused his heart to drop. A pair of big brown eyes that were staring into his. It was Sonny. Usually he loved the media attention but he wished they would go away. He didn't want rumors being spread around that he was cheating or Sonny or that they broke up so he walked up to her and gave her a kiss. Everybody was shocked including Sonny. Portlyn was fuming. She was the one who tipped off the paparazzi and told them that they would be there. She wanted to get Chad anyway she could. The first thing she had to do was get rid of Sonny.

They all ended up in the movie together. Sonny sat on one side of Chad and Portlyn was one the other side ready to go home. She wanted to cry. How had her plan gotten so screwed up?

After the movie Tawni and Sonny went home together and Chad took Portlyn home. He noticed how quiet she was and hoped that she wasn't upset. He had no idea that she still had a crush on him. He thought she was just upset that they didn't get hangout the way she wanted to.

"You okay?" he asked talking his eyes of the road and looked at Portlyn as she stared out of the window.

She was ready to tell him off. They were supposed to hang out but he spent the movie holding hands with Sonny. She wanted to rip his head off. Instead she looked into his eyes and was once again mesmerized. "Yeah. I'm just a little tired. I've been working so hard lately. I really appreciate you hanging out with me today."

Chad felt a sentimental moment about to happen and he felt uncomfortable. He turned the radio up and heard an old and familiar song. He had heard it Sonny's ipod. The song was called I like it by Sammie. It reminded of his relationship with Sonny. Even though they were young he was madly in love with her. He liked everything about her. He liked how she was the only person to stand up to him. Everybody else just did what he said because he was Chad Dylan Cooper. He liked how she tried to resist him for so long. He liked her corny jokes. He liked how she always tried to help people. Most of all he liked her funny laugh. Her laugh was contagious. When she laughed it made him want to laugh.

Chad's phone rang from the backseat causing him to swerve trying to reach it. "I'll get it" Portlyn offered reaching in the back seat and getting his phone. When she saw it was Sonny calling she pressed the ignore button. When she called again Portlyn pressed red button turning his phone off. She had enough of Sonny. "Your battery died, you need to do better with charging your phone" Portlyn lied.

"Did you see who it was? Was it Sonny?" Chad asked hoping it was.

"I think it was your mother. I'm not sure though, I couldn't see it."

The rest of the ride was silent. It was an awkward silence. Both teens were thinking about Sonny. Chad was thinking of how to tell her that he would be leaving for New York in a few days to film his movie, and Portlyn was thinking of how to get Sonny away from Chad. When Chad arrived at Portlyn's house she begged him to go inside and meet her mother. She knew that her mother adored Chad and would defiantly win her some brownie points.

"Where is Chad?" Sunny paced back and forth. She called him and he ignored her call and then it kept going straight to voicemail.

"How do you know he ignored your call?" Tawni asked painting her toenails.

"When you press the ignore button the phone goes to voicemail. It didn't ring all the way"

"Well I think you over exaggerating. He's probably still driving."

"Exactly. He's driving Portlyn home. Everybody knows she has a hug crush on him." For the first time Sunny felt insecure. She couldn't believe she was allowing Portlyn to get under her skin.

Tawni stopped polishing her nails and gave Sunny a tight hug. "Calm down Sunny. Everybody also knows that Chad is in love with you, not Portlyn.

Sunny knew Tawni was right. Chad wouldn't cheat on her. She felt so much better. "What would I do without you?" Sunny asked pulling Tawni into another hug.

Tawni pretended to think. "Crash and burn.

Sunny and Tawni stayed up and watched the Bring On Saga waiting for Chad to call Sunny. After Bring It On all other Nothing both girls decided to go to sleep, Sunny had a hard time sleeping. She decided to get a snack. As she was walking back to her room she heard a knock at the door. Who would be knocking at her door after midnight? She grabbed the baseball bat from the baseball skit she did with Nico and Grady and was ready to swing. "Whoever is at the door, I want you to know I have a baseball bat and I know how to use it!" she shouted. Before the person at the door got a chance to react she swung the door open and hit him with the bat. She looked down and saw it was Chad.

"Easy with that thing."

"Oh, Chad I'm so sorry" she helped him up and let him in."

He plopped on the sofa and rubbed his head. "Remind me to call you if I ever get robbed" Chad joked

Sunny laughed so loud she had forgotten she was upset with him. Chas on the other hand was happy to hear her laugh. Her laugh was enough to make him forget about how obsessed Portlyn's mother was with him.

"I tried to call you." Sunny didn't mention the fact that she knew he ignored her call. She didn't want to seem to pushy or clingy. She defiantly didn't want him to know of her insecurity.

Chad remembered that Portlyn said his battery was dead. "Sorry about that. My battery died."

"Well what are you doing her after midnight. You're lucky I didn't have a real baseball bat" Sunny giggled.

"Sunny I need to talk to you about something." Chad tried to avoid looking her in he eye.

Sunny thought he was breaking up with her. Her hands began to sweat and palms got sweaty. She knew it was coming. Why else would he ignore her calls and then show up at her house after midnight? Besides he had spent the whole day with Portlyn.

"Sunny. Did you hear me?" Chad waved his hand in front of Sunny's face. She had wondered into LALA land.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said, I'll be in Newyork for two months filming The MacKensie Falls movie"

Sunny felt relieved. She was so sure he was going to break up with her. "Oh really. That's great!" she gave him a tight hug. "I thought you were breaking up with me"

"Why would I do that?" he asked with a weird look on his face.

"I don't know" she felt embarrassed.

"Alison Munroe. I love you"

Sunny felt at a loss for words she never in a million years thought she would hear those words come from Chad's mouth. "Chad I love you too"

He leaned in and gave her a long kiss. She felt so much passion. She had never felt like that before. She wanted it to last forever.

"Eww. Are you down here making out with Chad?" Tawni asked standing in front of them. Neither of them heard her come downstairs. They both glared at her. "So-rry! But it is after midnight." Tawni went back upstairs.

"So you'll be in New York with Portlyn for two months?" Sunny asked Chad still in his arms.

Chad could sense the jealously in her tone. "You have nothing to worry about." He kissed her again to prove his love for her.


	3. Incomplete

Incomplete

Incomplete- Sisqo

Even though it seems I have everything  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool  
All of the women  
All the expensive cars  
All of the money don't amount to you  
I can make believe I have everything  
But I can't pretend that I don't see  
That without you girl my life is incomplete

Chad hurried off the set so he could get to his trailer in time for Sunny's call. He had only been gone for two weeks, yet he missed her so much. As soon as he got into his trailer his phone was ringing. He ran over to the sofa and picked up the phone. "Sonny?" he was out of breath from running.

"Are you okay Chad?" Sonny asked concerned.

"Yeah. I ran back to my trailer so I wouldn't miss your call." Chad was excited. He loved hearing her voice. With both of their hectic schedules they only got to talk once a day.

"Well I have a surprise for you. Look on the computer desk." Sonny said excidelty.

Chad was confused. "Okay." He walked over to his computer desk and there was a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. "What's this?"

"Open it silly" Sonny was so excited she almost told him what it was.

When Chad opened the box there was a web cam and a card inside. First he opened the card. It said I love you and there was a picture of them inside. He took the picture and taped it on the way above the computer.

"Set it up and call me back," Sonny suggested.

After trying to set it up for twenty minutes Chad remembered that's why he had people work for him. He got some tall, skinny, dorky guy named Albert to set it up for him. He paid him $100 and called Sonny back.

"You paid somebody to set it up for you, didn't you?" was the first thing she said. He was shocked by how well she knew him. A message popped up on the computer saying that Sunny was inviting him to a web cam chat. He pressed accept and the face he loved popped up on the screen.

"So how has your day been?" Chad got right into it before somebody came and told him break was over.

"It's been fun. Nico and Grady handcuffed themselves to each other and Grady lost the key."

Chad couldn't help but to bust out laughing. "Only Nico and Grady would do that"

"That's not funny man," Nico said as he and Grady walked behind Sunny.

"I wish I was there to laugh at you" Chad admitted. For the first time he realized that he not only missed Sunny but he missed the rest of the So Random cast.

"Uh Nico. I have to use the bathroom," Grady announced.

"Man I hope you have to do a number one," Nico said as he and Grady walked away.

"I really missed being there with you and everybody else." Chad admitted,

"Well I don't miss you making out with my best friend at midnight in my living room" Tawni said as she stood behind Sunny. "Hey Chad, how does my hair look?" she asked running her fingers through her blonde hair.

Sunny glared at Tawni. "It's Sunny and Chad time. Bye Tawni" Sunny stood up for herself for once.

"Fine, Tawni Hart knows when she not wanted" Tawni strutted out of the room leaving Chad and Sunny alone."

They got to talk for a few more minutes before Portlyn came in and told Chad break was over. When she saw Chad was on the web cam with Sunny, she became instantly jealous. She was in New York with Chad and his mind was still on Sunny.

By the time they were finished filming for the day, Chad was full of energy. He wanted to call Sunny but he knew she was asleep. He and Portlyn decided to go out to eat. It was 3 am, so the only place close to them that was open was Mc Donald's.

Once they got inside they realized paparazzi where following them. It was 3 AM. Would they ever get a break? After ordering their food they quietly snuck out of the back door. But of course there were paps (paparazzi) standing outside waiting for them. Chad grabbed Portlyn's hand and made a run for it. The paps snapped pictures as they ran.

The next morning, Chad woke up and invited Sonny to a web cam chat. It took him almost a half an hour to do so, but he got it.

"Good morning beautiful" he couldn't help but to be cheerful when he saw Sonny's face.

"Good morning to you too" Sonny greeted back.

They talked for all of ten minutes before Tawni walked in. She had an issue of tween weekly in her hand. Sonny shot her a look but Tawni ignored it. "I know you and Chad want your alone time but you might want to see this." She handed Sonny the magazine and took a sit on Sonny's bed waiting to see her reaction. Sonny nonchalantly turned the pages until she saw the article Tawni was talking about. The article was about Chad and Portlyn. It said they were the new IT couple. Where Chad and Portlyn sneaking behind her back? Sonny was in a daze. She knew that Chad being in New York and Portlyn was a bad idea.

"Sonny!" Chad called her name for the umpteenth time.

Without answering him Sonny turned the computer off.

Later on that Day

Chad walked around the set like a zombie. What was wrong with Sonny? What did she see that made her so mad? Chad was in such deep thought he didn't even notice he had bumped into Portlyn. "Chad are you okay?" she asked concerned. She had never seen Chad like that before.

"Oh uh yeah. I'm good." He responded and kept walking. Portlyn jogged to catch up with him. "Are you sure? You seem like you're in a daze. He ignored her but she kept walking with him. When he got back to his trailer he saw an issue of Tween Weekly. DUH! He thought to himself. He could just look in tween and see what was wrong with Sonny. After seeing the article, he dialed Sonny's number. Each time it rang continuously.

He hadn't noticed but Portlyn was still by his side. On the inside she was happy. She knew exactly what was going on and she had planned it that way. She called the paps and told them they would be a McDonalds. Her plan was panning out perfectly. She watched as Chad lay on his bed. He looked sad but it would be all over once he dumped Sonny and became her boyfriend.

Chad didn't know what to do. He promised Sonny everything would be okay but the media wasn't going to make it that easy. They wanted scandal. He knew if it all came down to it, he would give it all up for Sonny. Without her, his life was incomplete.


End file.
